Kiss prompts
by writingissues
Summary: various kiss prompts for Gajeel and Levy.
1. All Over Kiss

Prompt given to me by Spikerr on tumblr

Originally posted on November 12, 2016

* * *

Levy groaned as her eyes slowly opened, still blurring as her body shifted reminded her through the stiffness and pain that she was injured, slowly she lifted her hand to rub the blurriness from her eyes so she could finally focus and look at her surroundings.

She was in a tent and seemingly on a hospital cot, when finally with a soft "ah" when she noticed that another one was pushed against her bed, a makeshift double bed. This finally had her brain connect the dots. The fact they were at the guild, when she heard noises of talking or someone in pain, or crying, that the fighting had stopped for a moment.

Which nervous energy ignoring her injuries she sat up in the bed in a panic, her heart pounding as she tried to adjust to the muted darkness of her corner when, her brown eyes finally landed on the second cot, showing that someone, Gajeel , recognizing the man instantly. He lay straight on his back, her eyes watching his chest slowly and almost easy to miss, moving up and down.

He was alive.

They both were alive, and safe at the guild.

Even though levy knew she shouldn't move, her chest covered in bandages, her shirt gone, and Gajeel was in a similar situation as well, but it didn't stop her as she moved closer to him, taking up the small space by his side that was inches from the crack the two beds had. Her soft hands touched his arm as she sat back up, looking at his face covered in white bandages, but relaxed into a deep sleep.

He was there.

Levy never had a moment to process everything that had happened, but as she brushed his black bangs across his forehead, leaning down to kiss it. This then turned into a kiss on his nose, then his cheeks and then chin. It wasn't long that her hands cupped his face as she kissed him all over, tears welling up in her eyes when she stopped to look at him. Even in the darkness she could see her tears were falling on him now, part of her hopes the dragon slayer would wake up, but another not so she could stare at him longer, to drink in everything of his face into her memory. How close she was to losing him when she felt the slight touch of his hand against her arm.

"Gajeel" she said wiping her tears as his one red eye that wasn't covered in a bandaged, but he stopped her, his own hand taking over the job. Levy felt her face heat up embarrassed he had caught her, but she smiled laughing slightly as she continued talking. "I'm sorry for waking you ha-ha, I guess part of me wanted.." she stopped biting her lips. Words were always here forte but at the moment she really was at a loss in what to say.

In that moment Gajeel had sat up, still not talking but giving her a soft smile before kissing her banged cover forehead and then her cheeks, redoing the same order that levy had done minutes before, which now in more energy he was covering her faces in kisses as levy giggled, feeling fresh tears build up in her eyes when he finally kissed her on the lips.

It last a few seconds as he pulled back, she could see the redness in his face but he his red eye didn't break the eye contact with her at all, as levy smiled as she moved for her forehead to touch his.

He was alive.

They were alive.

That was all that mattered in the moment.


	2. Angry Kiss

tumblr prompt given to me on my writing blog by Jadeoccelot

Angry Kiss for Gajeel x Levy

originally posted April 4th, 2017

* * *

There many romantic tropes Levy loved, ones that could make you sigh dreamily and close your eyes imagining it happening to her. This is something she did a lot, with Gajeel a lot in her mind, many somedays planned to do with him when the time was right as their relationship at the moment was just at that beginning stages where soft kisses and fingers touching that could make your stomach flutter and face burn.

There were many romantic tropes Levy loved.

Except for one.

Over and over she would read a couple arguing and angry and then the next moment they are kissing, the tension that had built up finally exploding in that way. Of course she didn't hate the idea it just didn't seem like it be a realistic reaction during a fight, even though her curiosity was there still despite how much she tried to remove it from her mind, so it might have been why it ended up happening between them.

A dangerous mishap during a job had happened the fear of seeing him lying in a pool of blood in front of her seemed to make time stand still, since the next moment she was in a hospital bed bandaged up and Gajeel was in the one next to hers asleep but alive, Levy wanted to cry as she tried to move even though her body cried out in pain but she made her way to him, sitting on his cot her hand, which was bandaged, touching his face which seemed to wake him and he smiled at her.

"You idiot, You stupid Gajeel!." Were the first words out of Levy's mouth that it even surprised the script mage causing her face to heat up, "why did you do that, you could have died!" her hands had moved down to his chest balled into fists which made her bandages began to turn red singling the reopening of her wounds, "You could have died!" she repeated again.

"You'd've died too!" he growled back at her his red eyes narrowing as he tried to sit himself up, "what did you think ya were doin' back there anyway I said I had it under control!"

"Well it didn't look like it and obviously you weren't!" she bite back at him as she narrowed her own eyes she could see his brown skin darken from the blush from anger growing on his face, something that only happened when he was really pissed off and it seemed in her own fear and anger she really pissed him off.

Good because she was pissed as well.

Seconds passed and before either knew it Levy pressed her lips against Gajeel's pulling him by his hair closer to her as she pressed her dry chapped lips to his. It wasn't as romantic as the books and plays made it seem, even when he returned it his large hand on the back of her head, his nails digging into her scalp as he pulled her closer as her mouth opened and tongue licked his lips which the iron dragon slayer happily opened his own mouth as well as the kiss became deeper as he laid back in bed Levy almost on top of him.

It didn't fix anything and the feelings of fear and anger and everything else that was accumulating in her head and chest, but for a moment it seemed maybe Levy was getting through one thing to him and him to her as well.

I don't want to lose you, idiot


	3. Reunion Kiss

Reunion kiss prompt requested by Rosei-blade on tumblr

Originally posted on September 11, 2016

* * *

There was no way to describe the feeling she had when Levy laid her eyes on him again, it felt like the world was shaking, hot and cold at the same time as she melted into the ground unable to move as she shook. The numbness and pain she felt when he literally disappeared in front of her just hours ago.

Her brown eyes searched all over his body, drinking it in. He was bruised and battle worn, it was like nothing happened though, that he wasn't turned into particles and dragged into hell. Her mind whirled over everything that happened, it still didn't even seem real that he had even "died" let alone somehow survive by the skin of his teeth.

She took a step forward, her hand reaching out and then back to her chest as her eyes burned with tears. In moments she felt strong arms wrapping around her being pulled into his scarred and dirty chest, his face in her hair whispering to her. About how he meant every word and that she shouldn't doubt it for a second. Causing Levy to pull from him, her eyes connecting with his red ones, shiny and looking tired as she lifted her hands to his face, that still seemed stained with tears.

And she kissed him.

Her hands pulling him closer, standing on her tip toes as he seemed to be in shock as her chapped, dry lips pressed against his own. Pushing her as close as she could to him, like nothing else mattered in that moment outside being able to be close to him, finally it seemed Gajeel understood. Pulling her close, and off the ground as he straightened up, kissing her back just as hungrily and desperately, forgetting where they were and what still needed to be done.

There would be no waiting for 'after' the war, or 'soon' because both realized that anything could happen in any moment. That by sheer chance of luck they were given another chance again, to be by each other's side. So every second they would take advantage of as they pulled apart, lungs burning and lips bruised Levy traced the side of his face as their noses brushed against each other before kissing against, softer and not as hard or desperate this time.

No words needed.


End file.
